custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Heehvan
Heehvan, commonly known as Heeh, is a Toa of Fire. Biography Early life Like all Matoran, he was created by the Great Beings to build the Matoran Universe and keep the Mata Nui robot functioning (albeit unknowingly). For quite some time, Heeh lived a very quiet life on a now forgotten island. But he and many other Matoran were forced to flee when the Great Cataclysm caused nearly all of the land mass of his homeland to sink. Heehvan and the survivors lived agonizing two weeks and a half on a bamboo boat piloted by one of their Turaga who was an ex-sailor when she was a Ga-Matoran. After miles of searching, they managed to find a lush isle that was habitable to live in. The Turaga of Water attempted to unify the remaining Matoran by creating a tribe, but without the other elders, the new society began to collapse. And to make matters worst, Hoto bugs infested some of the forests and burned the wood needed for constructing huts. The events made the Turaga make a very fate changing decision, she commanded her villagers to use the islands resources to build boats for themselves and go there separate ways. As she felt it was best for their destines sake to help others who had been weaken by the Great Cataclysm. Heeh eventually built a boat and lived as a nomad through out most of his Matoran life before reaching Ultia Nui, a land that had various cities and trade posts. Toa One day, his homeland's Toa of Fire died. By Ultia Nui's tradition, the next day a new Toa would be chosen by the Turuga of the same element a hour after the funeral. Heehvan was chosen and given a Toa stone in which he placed in the local Ta-Suva to become a Toa. During his time as the protector of his home, he fault against various Rahi, rogue Rahkshi, and anyone who broke the rules in the trade market. New Life on Spherus Magna Following the Battle of Bara Magna which concluded with the incapacitation of the Great Spirit Robot and the defeat of Teridax, he migrated to the newly reformed Spherus Magna. Following the days after the battle, he helped in the construction of Neo-Metru Nui, a dystopia in honor of the great city it was named after. He later joined the reformed Toa Mangai, which he is currently a deputy. Non Canon Organization of Darkness War' During the Organization of Darkness War, Heeh was sent to Artidax to find Tridax and met up with Raity. ''To be added about the fight with Super Makuta and the rest of the events that happen afterwards. Championship of Death alternate universe Early in the Championship of Death contest, Heeh came to Jarodin for help on fighting Sovnoron. They faced Kouhiimaru together, but were then confronted by Sovnoron. After cutting his arm off only to find that it regenerated, they were rescued by Galika. Shortly after, Heeh was attacked by Sintaro and temporarily paralyzed. He survived, and his team continued towards The Dark Lord's fortress. After encounters with Krendarr and Kolrahk, Heeh and Daniel participated in a final stand against Maserix's forces in order to buy time for the rest of the team. Survival of the Fittest alternate universe Heehvan was seen running through the jungle to escape from Coropsus. However, the Makuta caught up with the Matoran, throwing him into a wall and shooting several protodermis shells into him. Abilities and traits Like all Toa of his element, Heehvan is in full control of the power of Fire. Heeh tends to be very a kindred Toa and is eager to help those in need. This has been suppressed with the growing crime rate in New Metru-Nui and his acceptance into the Toa Mangai. Mask and Tools He wears a Great Kanohi Arthton, Mask of Sonar that allows him to signal to his team-mates. After his transformation into a Toa, he came into possession of a flame sword which could channel his Fire powers. Latter on, he was given a .332 wrist shotgun with Dragon's Breath, a double-barreled, Semi-automatic 10 round shotgun that could fit on the user's wrist. Trivia *Heehvan's .332 Wrist Shotgun is inspired by the "Dragon's Breath" shotgun from Call of Duty Black Ops. *Some parts of him were made by and . *Heehvan got an 18 in the BIONICLE Mary Sue Test. Appearances *''Stories Around the Campfire'' (First Appearance) Non-canon appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Survival of the Fittest: Season 1'' *''Custom BIONICLE Comix (As Collector1 and formaly.)'' *''BIONICLE: Collision'' *''Dark Realities'' *''BIONICLE: Rise of the MOCs'' *''The Tale of Toa Xarana'' See Aso *Gallery:Heehvan Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Toa of Fire Category:User:Collector1